


back when your lies were so charming

by wrabbit



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Comment Fic, Community: fic_promptly, F/M, M/M, Prompt Fic, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-08
Updated: 2011-08-08
Packaged: 2017-10-22 09:46:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/236714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wrabbit/pseuds/wrabbit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock's past manipulative behavior backfires when he finally tells the truth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	back when your lies were so charming

**Author's Note:**

> Criticism: Welcome

"Sherlock." John shoved him away, literally shoved Sherlock off his lips by his shoulders. "I said no."

Sherlock stumbled, his numb legs weighing him in place as John turned to take a step back. John was angry, not exasperated or offended, but genuinely angry. That realization alone was causing Sherlock's to insides shrivel as though he'd been kicked in the sternum.

Sherlock turned his back.

"Are you having me on? Pretending to be gay isn't going to work."

"What?" Sherlock said sharply, turning his head.

"I don't know anymore! If you wanted me to stay, Sherlock... I'm tired of it. I'm sick of your mind games, and so is Mary." John turned to face the wall. He ran his hand through his hair. "I want to be with her. Romantically. And I have been for a while in case you haven't noticed. I know you don't understand that, which is why I don't understand why you do all this... but it's enough, this time, because it's not going to work."

Sherlock stared out the window without seeing anything.

"I can't just be your shadow," John said more gently. "I need my own work. My own life."

He stared at Sherlock by the window, for a long time. "I know what you look like when you fake cry, you know. I guess that would be the last thing you'd try."

Sherlock didn't cry in front of other people as a rule. He went into the bedroom, where there were no flatmates and no cameras.


End file.
